


Sandwiches On Ice

by willowoak_walker



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowoak_walker/pseuds/willowoak_walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes hunting for the one Howling Commado who might still be as he remembers him.<br/>Hatchworth is playing his first show.<br/>Oddly enough, these are related.</p>
<p>Unbeta'd, not canon compliant for either universe. (Also, I still haven't seen Winter Soldier) please forgive me. <br/>Concrit welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwiches On Ice

It was Hatchworth's first show, and he was nervous. He fidgeted around in the soundbooth, watching Steve the S.O.U.N.D. Dragon get everything set up. When Steve shooed him out of the booth because he was getting in the way rather than helping, Hatchworth went and tuned and retuned his base guitar until The Spine gently removed it from his hand and sent him to help Rabbit rebuckle all her belts. She kept him successfully distracted for a good ten minutes by telling him about the time she fell in love with a vacuum cleaner and absent-mindedly walking away from him when he was trying to adjust the bow on the back of her dress.   
By then it was time for them to go into preshow power-down on stage, and Hatchworth couldn't damage anything. That didn't mean he wasn't freaking out. He was just doing it while stationary.   
Fortunately, Rabbit and The Spine had decided to do “Catch Hatch Fever” first, and after that Hatchworth had only minor parts. If he could get through the song he'd written to introduce himself, everything would be fine.   
Everything would be fine.

Everything was fine. Peter the Sixth's programming might not have that bizarrely magical quality that Peter the First's had (although that might have been nostalgia) but he was a learning robut. Practice actually did make him better. And he had been practicing since he got the new programming.   
The show went without any more hitches than usual. Rabbit broke down in the middle of Honeybee, but it was only a minor breakdown, and she got herself up and running again without human assistance.   
The Spine was overheated by the intermission, but they'd expected that, so they just buried him in blankets which had been in the bus's minifridge. Hatchworth and Rabbit sat around and poked him with drumsticks. Walter Girl Brianna told them to stop, so Hatchworth sat with The Spine and watched Rabbit and Walter Girl Caroline chase WG Brianna around making silly noises. WG Brianna turned the tables on them by catching and tickling WG Caroline until she begged Rabbit to help.   
Then Hatchworth jumped on Rabbit and attempted to tickle her. It didn't work very well, but they did have a good slap fight. The Spine hissed and creaked as he stood up and called them back into order. They trooped out to the stage to get ready for the next part of the show.   
Hatchworth could have sworn that he saw Captain America in the audience, but humans had the sad habit of looking like each other, so he didn't think anything of it. He did wish he could have played for the Howling Commandoes the way he played that night.   
There had been a lot of times when it would have come in handy.


End file.
